


Starkiller, First of His Name

by 221B Bitch (UndeservingHero)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Hound Kylo Ren, Knight Commander Kylo Ren, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/221B%20Bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has never been faithful in his body's ability to do much of anything. </p>
<p>Kylo is still dealing with the aftermath of the Scavenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starkiller, First of His Name

**Author's Note:**

> Last night, I found a post from @smol-hux on tumblr talking about how Hux is insecure about his thinness and Kylo is insecure about his face. Meanwhile, they make each other feel better about those things. So I accidentally a ficlet.

A warm breeze parted the sheer curtains hanging in the wide doorway to the balcony. The humidity that came with it made a fine sheen of sweat cling to his skin as he pulled soft white bantha leather gloves onto delicate fingers. 

He looked at his reflection in the mirror of the dressing table he was perched in front of and studied his reflection. 

High cheekbones and bright blue eyes were the first things he assessed. Too many freckles across his nose--

_ Enough for me to lose count _ . 

The thought was warm as it was pushed into his mind. 

He shoved it away and touched the fringe of his coppery hair with gloves fingers where it hung over one eye. It was getting too long--

_ Enough for me to run my hands through. _

More heat curled behind that invasive notion, and he rolled his eyes. 

He moved on to the slimness of his arms and waist. He wasn’t overly strong. Even his core wasn’t built to keep him alive. 

_ I love that my fingers touch. _

An image flashed across his mind’s eye. It was of himself from behind with huge hands wrapped around him as he knelt on white silk sheets. 

He felt a flush grace his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. 

He didn’t focus on it,, moving on to his wrists, bare above the gloves. 

_ I love holding both of them together. _

He received a very vivid image of himself, blushing, fringe in his face as one of those monstrous hands held both wrists above his head. 

_ You’re a big brute, _ he finally thought back even as he shifted in his leggings. 

_ You love me. _

He sighed.  _ I sometimes wonder why _ .

A moment later, a figure swathed in sweeping black robes that just barely dusted the floor entered the reflection of his looking glass. They were much more elegantly cut now than they had been when their wearer had still been a scion of Snoke. 

One of those monstrous paws closed over his throat from behind, callouses rasping against soft skin, and tilted his head up so plush lips could cover his own. He relaxed back against him and felt the heat radiating off him through his robes. One of his own gloved hands held onto his thick wrist. 

Ren pulled slowly away. His eyes focused solely on Hux’s as he offered the smile he reserved for him. 

Hux couldn’t help the one tugging up the corners of his own mouth. He shifted over on the bench so Ren might sit with him. 

Ren took the invitation, facing the room instead of the looking glass. 

Hux remembered the shattered pieces of a mirror from long ago slicing open the soft soles of his feet as he searched for Ren in the citadel before their coupe. 

He touched over Ren’s scarred cheek with fingers as gentle as the warm breeze from the lake that lapped at the foot of the fortress. 

Ren flinched and tried to turn his face away. 

_ Your face is still beautiful, my Hound.  _

Ren stared at him. He could feel the gentle rifling of him in his mind. 

Hux knew what he found. Adoration for someone as strong and solid as Kylo. He was built for war where Hux was not. He was everything Hux had once wished himself to be. 

Kylo leaned close and nuzzled against his neck and jaw, kissing at delicate skin. 

“I love you,” he said aloud. 

Hux couldn’t help his smile as he sank his fingers into soft black curls. “I know.” 

When Kylo straightened, he lifted what he had been holding in his gloved hand and sat it alight on Hux’s brow. 

The metal was cool and it felt heavier than it really was. 

He looked into the mirror again and saw himself as he really was. 

_ Emperor Armitage Hux, Starkiller, First of His Name.  _

Beside him, his Hound looked at him in his reflection. 

_ I am glad you see your greatness too _ . 


End file.
